An Englishwoman In Forks
by lolathetranny
Summary: this is about an english alice moving to forks from england.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfiction i hope you like it. Please review it, because i really want to know what people think**

Uuuuum, I really don't know how to start this diary thing. It should probably be something like dear diary. No, uum, my dearest kitty. That was what Anne Frank said in hers, but with me it just sounds stupid. Ok, I've got it.

Hi, I'm Alice. About two months ago I moved to Forks, Washington from my beautiful hometown of Brighton in England. I hate it here. I thought that because my dad is happy, i would be too, but its just shit.. Everyone is so American, and i really don't fit in, with my agyness deyn inspired crop (aka, really really short), and to be fair, pretty bad dress sense. I think its even worse for my little brother Edward, because he's a right weirdo, and Esme's kids are all insanely attractive and clever and popular. Its so awful for us two, having to compete with them. I miss my Nana, and i miss england.

Dad's American, but mum was English, and i think thats why i miss it there so much. It feels like we're leaving her behind.

Esme is the woman that mine and Edwards father Carlisle married in june. Our mother died in 2001, and we'd been on our own ever since. That was the way we liked it, just us three, living by the sea, with our grandma eve a few doors down. Then, last November, dad met Esme, at a medical conference in New York, and apparently they 'hit it off straight away'. They'd only seen each other three times before they decided to tie the knot. Esme is ok, but she came with three kids: Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie, who were all blonde, all beautiful, and all American high school jocks. In essence, the polar opposite of me and Edward.

There are only three things that i like about this place; the weather was miserable, like back home; we live about a mile from the beach, and unlike the beach back home, it has sand, instead of pebbles; and I get to drive! Thats really strange, because i'm only 16. Carlisle even got me my own car. It's really strange, being able to drive. Most days i go to the beach just to be on my own. That beats being stuck indoors with all of my new and improved family for company.

A lot of the times I've been to the beach, it was empty. Thats the way i liked it, i could just sit on a rock and listen to the waves lapping at the shore. Sometimes i take a book, either a classic one like Pride and Prejudice or Wuthering Heights, or a crime novel. Other times i listen to my ipod and watch the clouds. Sometimes, though, there are other people there. Mostly its just parents out for a day at the beach with their kids, but a couple of times I've seen a gang of native American boys.

They seem about my age, maybe a little bit older. They jump off the hight cliffs right out on the point, and then swim in to shore... its crazy, but so good to watch. They're all really muscled as well, i cant help but stare at them. Sometimes i think they see me stare, and then show off even more, which really makes me blush. Theres one that does it a lot, and i always seem to catch him staring at me. Sometimes, our eyes meet, and he winks, and sometimes he just doesn't drop his gaze. I've heard the other ones in his group call him Jake, or it could be Jay, I'm not too sure.

Well, thats my diary thing done for this evening. Night.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first day of school today. I was hoping that the boy from the beach would be there, but he wasn't. None of them were.

The day was as bad as I'd thought it would be. Carlisle woke me up at six in the morning and it went downhill from there. I wasn't allowed to drive myself to school, that was Emmett's job. Emmett and his girlfriend Victoria sat upfront in his cherry red Dodge Ram truck.

Victoria was beautiful. She had long, wavy, auburn hair, which was so shiny that it looked like a waterfall flowing halfway down her back. Her skin was alabaster, she had a full, pouty mouth, and her eyelashes could sweep the floor. She was a stunner. Her and the huge, athletic Emmett went well together, as she was small and fragile looking, and he was so big and unbreakable.

So I had to sit in the back, crammed between Jasper and Rosalie, with him chain smoking out the window on one side, and her talking nine to the dozen on her phone on my other. So I arrived at my new school stinking of cheap cigarettes, covered in ash, and knowing a lot more about my stepsisters love life than I would have liked.

After we had found a space in the parking lot, Rosalie and Jaspers subsequent other halves descended on them. There was the delectable Laurent, who, at 6'6, was a head above most people, and able to fit Jaspers shoulder snugly in the crook of his armpit.

Rosalie's boyfriend Charlie was more of a surprise. I imagined that she'd go for someone who was more outwardly attractive, but what do I know. At the tender age of 18, Charlie already had a full Tom Selleck 'tache, and, coupled with his formal attire and booming voice, he had an air of authority which made him seem well beyond his years.

When I arrived at the main building, Jasper shoved me in the direction of the principals office, where I had to go first. There I was greeted by the bored-looking principal, and Mike Newton, a person that I can only describe as one of the most annoying and lecherous people that I've ever met. When I walked in, his eyes lit up, and he looked at me as if I was a piece of meat.

The first lesson, Spanish, was hell. I had to stand up and introduce myself in a language that i barely knew, and sit next to Mike. He talked non-stop about himself, and only stopped long enough to invite me to a house party on Friday night. I said that I'd think about it.

Then it was mathematics, or as they called it 'math'. That was ok, because I sat with a nice girl called Angela, who said that she was going to mike's house party, and also invited me to go surfing at the beach on Sunday. I wanted to go there, but not to surf. I said that sounds nice, and that I'd go. She told me about her boyfriend Ben, and gossiped about people that were at school, and told me who was nice and who to look out for.

Lunch was actually ok, except for Mike's constant hitting on me. He was such an idiot, but he hangs out with Angela, and her boyfriend, and all the rest of their friends, so I couldn't _not_ speak to him.

At the end of the day, I was tired of being cooped up indoors, so almost as soon as Emmett had driven us home,I decided to have a little drive down to the beach.

When I got there, I couldn't help but to be amazed at how beautiful the picture that I saw was. I had to sit down on my usual rock at the edge and take it all in; the sun was out, and it made the sand seem like a haze of iridescent gold dust, the sea glittered teal and emerald and the clouds towered like giant mountains in the background. I couldn't stop the gasp of amazement that left my lips.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" came a deep voice from behind me.

I turned around only to see the gorgeous caramel-coloured boy that they called Jake. He was standing not two feet away from me, wearing only a pair of denim cutoff jeans and a huge grin.

"Yeah, beautiful" I whispered in reply.

He took a step over the rock I was sat on, an plonked himself down very close to me. Our thighs touched, and I could feel the heat radiating from his insanely sculpted body. My eyes almost popped out when I saw his bulging biceps.

"Hi" he said "I'm Jacob, but most people call me Jake"

"Hello Jacob. I'm Alice. Alice Cullen."

"Nice to meet you Alice. Thats a beautiful name." I could feel myself blush with embarrassment.

"Thanks" A smile spread itself across my face.

"I've seen you hanging around the beach a lot recently, and I can tell by your accent that you're not from round these parts. You just moved here?" His eyes were the colour of molten chocolate with caramel swirls, and it was impossible not to get lost in them. I could've gazed into them forever.

"Yeah, I'm from England, but my dad remarried and I had to come here. My mother died 9 years ago when I was seven and my little brother was 1. Sorry, that was a bit too much information." I was dying inside at this point. I don't even know what made me talk about my dead mother. VERY bad subject choice.

"My mother left my dad when I was 3. She never came back." He looked pretty upset. "Ah well, I'm over it. Lets talk about you some more. Is that your car?" He pointed to my beautiful, duck-egg blue, 1959 DeVille Cadillac. It was a bit shabby, but still bloody gorgeous.

"Yes, it is. Isn't she beautiful. My dad bought it for me to soften the blow of moving here, but it needs some work, and some new parts. My stepbrother Emmett said he'd do it for me, but he hasn't got around to it yet."

"I can do that. I love cars." Thank you God. I actually said a silent prayer of thanks in my head. I did. But then reality burst my bubble, and I said "How Much will I have to pay you?"

I hoped it wouldn't a lot, because I didn't yet have a job to supplement the meagre allowance that Carlisle gave me.

"Naw, its fine. You supply the parts, and I'll do the work." I actually could've danced all the way home, I was that happy. But I didn't. Me and Jake just swapped numbers, and he told me where he lived. We agreed on Wednesdays after school, and Sunday mornings.

I cant wait. :)


End file.
